Skater Hater
Skater Hater is the third episode of Pizza Party. Plot S'jate and Unidef were playing in the park. A clock tower rung 7 times. (S'jate): We are an hour late for college! Let's hurry and get there! S'jate started flying to college. (S'jate): Too bad you can't keep up. Unidef skated on rollerskates. He got in front of S'jate. (S'jate): Hey! That's cheating! Your feet have to touch the ground! S'jate looked at himself, then flew down. He flew while dragging his feet on the ground. He flew in front of Unidef. Unidef sonic roared and knocked S'jate to the side. Unidef got to college first. (S'jate): No! I will go in before you! S'jate flew at the speed of light to college. A building next to the college was being destroyed. (Worker): Where will this giant anvil be? (Boss): Just put it in front of the window of that college. The worker swung a giant anvil in front of a window on the college. S'jate slowed down. He almost hit the anvil, but he stopped. (S'jate): Phew. A wrecking ball swung and knocked him under the anvil. The anvil swung around, and pulled the construction vehicle. The vehicle flattened S'jate. S'jate slipped under the door and went to class. Everyone was flattened except Unidef. (Unidef): Roah roah roah barko go. (S'jate): Yeah yeah, I wouldn't have gotten flattened if I skated. But I don't like skating. It is unnesscessary for Aerophibians. (Mrs. ProCon): Ummm, Unidef, are you a professional skater? Unidef nodded. (Mrs. ProCon): For class today, maybe Unidef can teach us all how to skate. Unidef led everyone except S'jate out the door. (Unidef): Bo bo? (S'jate): No. I'll just stay here. Flattened. Everyone left. S'jate sat down for a while. (S'jate): Hey, now is a good time to sharpen my pencil. S'jate started sharpening his pencil, but he got sucked in the pencil sharpener. He came out sharp with lots of cuts. After class...... S'jate and Unidef were in their dorm. (Unidef): Ooop foop goop. (S'jate): No. I will not learn how to skate. Unidef begged while S'jate shook his head. A giant anvil fell on S'jate and flattened him again. (S'jate): Ok, fine. Later....... S'jate was wearing skates. (Unidef): Hog. (S'jate): Stay straight, don't struggle, keep your balance, push yourself forward. I just wish you could have shortened it. S'jate tried to skate. (S'jate): Stay straight. S'jate moved no where. (S'jate): Don't struggle. S'jate walked forward a bit, then he started rolling. (S'jate): Keep your balance. S'jate leaned to the left and right, then he stood straight. (S'jate): Push yourself forward. S'jate leaned forward a bit, and started skating. (S'jate): I got it! I got it! S'jate crashed into a statue. (S'jate): Ow. The statue fell and rolled over him, flattening him. (S'jate): OH COME ON Later...... Unidef tied a checkered ribbon around a flagpole. Then, he skated to S'jate. (S'jate): So we will have a race, and I need to aim myself to the finish. Got it. S'jate pushed himself, then started skating kind of slowly. (S'jate): I'm aiming myself. I think I can win this! S'jate couldn't find Unidef. (S'jate): Unidef? He was at the finish line. (S'jate): Seriously? A bear attacked S'jate, and flattened him. Later..... S'jate and Unidef were going to have another race. A bunch of fast stuff was attached to S'jate. (S'jate): Now I'm sure I can win! (Unidef): Ia dof foff! (S'jate): Of course I can use this stuff! The race starts now! Everything on S'jate exploded. It launched him to the flagpole. (S'jate): Hey, I actually won! S'jate looked down, and Unidef was touching the flagpole with his claw. (S'jate): You've got to be kidding me. A feather from a peregrine falcon fell on S'jate, and flattened him. Later..... S'jate was tied to Unidef with a long rope. (S'jate): This won't work at all. (Unidef): Po wo! Unidef started skating. He skated all around the park, then looked back at S'jate. He was flying. (Unidef): Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (S'jate): I'm going to get some food now. S'jate flew forward, but he was still tied to Unidef. S'jate was launched through the air by the rope and into a fan of a plane. He came out in pieces, and floated to the ground. (S'jate): Well at least I'm not flattened. The plane fell out of the sky. It landed on a tree, sending a piece of bark flying through the air. It cut a cord on a wrecking ball, the ball got down and rolled away. It rolled by S'jate and hit a statue. The head went flying through the air and into an engine of a car. The car crashed into a building and a fire started. The sprinklers came on, and the water flowed onto a road. A taco truck slipped on the water and slid by S'jate. It crashed into a tree and a giant taco that was on the top flattened S'jate. An ambulance came and took S'jate to the hospital. Later..... S'jate flew to Unidef. (S'jate): No more lessons, please! Unidef got mad and jumped at S'jate. S'jate shot a laser. He missed and it hit a vehicle with a wrecking ball. The vehicle went out of control, and swung at Unidef. Unidef skated around the wrecking ball. Parts of the vehicle came off. Unidef skated around them and to safety. (S'jate): How could you get so good at skating? Unidef gave S'jate a book about skating. (S'jate): I'll read it after I deliver this pizza. (Unidef): Gro gro gro! (S'jate): When have I ever forgot something? A flashback started. S'jate was supposed to take a picture of Unidef and his family, but he had to deliver a pizza. After he delivered it, he forgot. S'jate was using a claw machine, and he tried to get a toy truck. Unidef came and pulled him to a bowling alley. S'jate got a strike and went to the claw machine. Unidef and two Galvanic Mechamorphs bowled. (Galvanic Mechamorph): One more strike from S'jate and we win the game! S'jate got the toy truck, then left. Unidef handed S'jate a bone. (Unidef): Reep rit rafe. S'jate dropped the bone and played video games. The flashback ended. (Unidef): Ri ron't row. Ri rah, gy tow gut yo yo yo yo yo ha rewquf ma hand. (S'jate): Okay, fine. S'jate took the book. He flew to the pizza place, got a pizza, and went to a Tetramand's house. He accidentally gave the Tetramand the book instead of the pizza, then started flying back to Unidef. Halfway there, he opened the pizza box and looked at the pizza. (S'jate): Pepperoni, pepperoni, sausage, mushroom, peppers, peppers, banana pepper, banana pepper, banana pepper, giant octopus, banana pepper, sausage, pepperoni. Aww nuts. S'jate flew to Unidef. (Unidef): Gat gyul fa ga tar. (S'jate): You entered me in a skating contest and it's in 5 minutes? Aww man. But I have worse news. There are four banana peppers on the pizza the Tetramand ordered. (Unidef): ?????? (S'jate): Oh yeah. And I accidentally gave him the book instead of the pizza. (Unidef): GAH! AWOO! AWOO! AWOO! AWOO! AWOO! (S'jate): It's not that important. (Unidef): AHGJSGSN GJS=GHDGDFG9DT8EJFF VNBJDHSDJDDJDJD````` (S'jate): Okay, fine. We'll get the book back, then I can be on time for the competition. S'jate and Unidef went to the Tetramand's house. (S'jate): I accidentally gave you my friend's favorite book instead of your pizza. Can I have it back, please? (Tetramand): No way. I'm learning some good stuff! The Tetramand shut the door. (S'jate): Now how are we going to get it? Unidef led S'jate to the back of the house. There was a tunnel that went to the book, but there were obstacles. (S'jate): We can get it after the competition. (Unidef): AWOOOOOOOOOOO (S'jate): Okay, you can just skate and get the book. A tree branch fell and scratched Unidef's leg. (Unidef): Owwww. S'jate put on Unidef's skates. (S'jate): Okay. I can get to the book. Even though I might get flattened. (Unidef): Rut rere's rothing relse roo ratten. (S'jate): Except my attitude. S'jate skated into the tunnel and around the obstacles. He got the book and skated back. (S'jate): Yes! I can skate without getting flattened! The owner of the skating competition came to S'jate. (S'jate): Sorry. I had to get my friend's book. I guess I'm disqualified. (Owner): Are you kidding? That was the best skating I've ever seen! You've won! The owner handed S'jate a trophy. (S'jate): Let's go put this in our dorm! They went to their dorm, and S'jate put the trophy on a shelf. S'jate and Unidef admired it for a while. Then, a giant tentacle pulled S'jate into the pizza box. S'jate got shot out, flattened. (S'jate): Yep. There goes my attitude. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes